Kirby (Smash Bros.)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: Kirby Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: A sentient trophy that represents the character Kirby |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Fire Manipulation (Charged Hammer and Dash Attack), Power Mimicry, Weapon Mastery (Hammer and Final Cutter), Transformation, Flight (Can fly with the Warp Star), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump) |-|With Copy Abilities=All previous, Enhanced Weapon Mastery (Swordsmanship, Guns, Boomerangs, Bows), Enhanced Martial Arts, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Air), Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, PSI, Metal Manipulation, Food Manipulation, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Inhale, Enhanced Attack Reflection, Can eat projectiles to heal, does not work on explosives |-|Wielding Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) |-|Skill Tree=The Skill Tree in the World of Light story within Super Smash Bros. Ultimate grants the following abilities on top of their base ones: Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Enhanced Acrobatics (Gains another extra jump), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Can harm opponents who can survive the Majora's Mask Moon crashing onto them. Can also damage opponents capable of taking full-on blasts from Entei, who can cause volcanoes to erupt by barking), higher via Final Smash (Can kill opponents with similar durability to him almost instantly) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can jump on to a speeding Warp Star, which is capable of outpacing Galeem's light beams, and comparable other fighters were able to react to these as well) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to King Dedede, who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Can withstand being hit by the Majora's Mask Moon. Regularly takes blows from opponents of similar power to him) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with weapons like his hammer and cutter, projectiles rebounded from his mouth likely travel several meters. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Cutter, Giant crockpot (SSBB Final Smash), Ultra Sword (SSB4 Final Smash), Warp Star (Suddenly used to escape Galeem's Rays of Light, it's unclear if it was created, summoned or if he just had it with him) *'Optional Equipment:' Spirits. Intelligence: Unknown; possibly comparable to his canon counterpart Weaknesses: Movements are hindered significantly when he carries someone in his mouth. Some of his more powerful moves will leave him open for attacks if he misses. Can have copy abilities knocked off of him if he gets hit hard enough. Feats: *One-shot the Subspace Gunship by flying through it with the Dragoon. *Defeated Petey Piranha, who held Peach and Zelda hostage and wielded their cages as weapons. *At one point in the Subspace Emissary, Kirby swallowed a badge that allows a fighter to be revived in the case of all fighters being defeated. Even after Kirby, alongside the entire cast, was defeated and turned into trophies by Tabuu in the first encounter, the badge still activated from inside Kirby's stomach, reviving him and allowing him to revive the rest of the cast alongside a newly revived Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede, who also had badges placed on their trophies earlier on. *Comparable to Fox and Diddy Kong, who were able to react to and dodge Rayquaza's thunderbolts, which fall down in pillars in a similar fashion to cloud-to-ground lightning. Kirby's able to defeat Rayquaza as well. There's also the fodder enemy known as the Spaak, a sentient floating thundercloud that fires balls of lightning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Inhale: This allows Kirby to swallow opponents and copy their powers. Unlike his canon counterpart, Smash Kirby supposedly cannot kill people by devouring them on the spot, as when he "Swallows" them, they simply end up back outside of him. Kirby can also use this to swallow projectiles and spit them back out, or even carry opponents around in his stomach. *Final Cutter: Kirby leaps upward with his sword and follows up with a downward slash, creating a shockwave of energy when he collides with the ground. *Hammer: Kirby whips out a hammer and slams it into the opponent's face. Strikes twice in midair, and can be charged to increase the power of the attack. While charging, Kirby has minor resistance to flinching and overcharging it for too long will cause him to start accumulating damage to himself. *Stone: Kirby turns his body into a ridiculously heavy object that supposedly weighs 100 tons (As one of the randomly decided animations for it features a 100 ton weight) and falls down onto the opponent. Can also be used for trapping opponents by pounding them into the ground from sheer force. Note 1: This profile was made to establish a base for scaling various characters who only have feats within the Smash Bros series, and depicts Kirby as portrayed exclusively within Smash Bros. If you're looking for the original game canon Kirby, look here. ''' '''Note 2: For an extended list of Kirby's Smash-exclusive abilities, go here. Gallery Kirby-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate mural.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Kirby Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Kids Category:Tier 7 Category:Adhesivity Users